vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolved Werewolf
The term Enhanced Werewolf refers to the wolves of the Crescent Wolf Pack blessed by the Unification Ritual between Hayley Marshall and Jackson Kenner, the two Alphas. These werewolves possess the gifts of each alpha, such as speed and strength, but more importantly the powers of Hayley Marshall, the vampire-werewolf hybrid. Enhanced Werewolves have full control of their abilities which includes Lycanthrope Enhancement, they can turn at free will and are stronger, faster and more dominant than regular werewolves. They are often referred to as "super wolves" by Joshua Rosza. Creation Werewolves become enhanced when powers of other werewolf families or species are passed onto them via the unification ceremony. When two alphas of the two Crescent bloodlines marry, the powers are passed down to whoever acknowledges either of the alphas as their alpha and attends the unification ceremony. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Werewolves possess most of the abilities of a Hybrid except the Vampire parts such as Mind Compulsion and Immortality. * Shapeshifting/'Transformation Control' - Enhanced Werewolves have the ability to transform into their werewolf forms at will. Most of them avoid transforming at all due to the pain it causes. They can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of their werewolf forms. An Enhanced Werewolf can stay in Werewolf form longer than a normal Werewolf. * Lycanthrope Enhancement - Enhanced Werewolves are capable of using their werewolf features to further supplement their powers and abilities. Both Enhanced Werewolves and Hybrids can grow claws from their nails and werewolf fangs from their teeth even when they are still in their human forms. Their eyes also change into those of their werewolf form, presumably granting them better eyesight. * Super Strength - Enhanced Werewolves are stronger than regular werewolves and humans. The full moon will boost their strength and so will intense feelings of anger. An Enhanced Werewolf in Werewolf-form will be immensely powerful and may be a slight challenge for even an Original Vampire as four normal Werewolves in wolf-form can take down an Original Vampire. * Super Speed - An Enhanced Werewolf's intensified quickness, agility, reflexes, and endurance makes them faster than any regular werewolf and human. Enhanced Werewolves can use this ability in human or werewolf form. The full moon will increase their speed and being in Wolf-form will make them even faster. * Super Agility - Enhanced Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. * Werewolf Bite - Enhanced Werewolves and regular werewolves have venom which is fatal to non-original vampires and they themselves are immune to werewolf venom. *[[Super Durability|'Super Durability']] - Enhanced Werewolves can take far more trauma than humans and vampires can without nearly as much discomfort or injury. They can also exert themselves for longer periods without tiring. *[[Healing Factor|'Healing Factor']] - Enhanced Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning that if they are physically injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Like vampires, enhanced werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, a bit more slowly in comparison to vampires. However, unlike vampires, when an enhanced werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. Still, while vampires heal faster than werewolves, werewolves are more difficult to injure. *'Superhuman senses '- Enhanced Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *[[Full Moon|'Full Moon']] - An Enhanced werewolf's strength, speed, agility, and all their powers are enhanced and at their peak during a full moon. *'Immunity to silver '- Enhanced Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound still heals at supernatural rates and will not be fatal to them. Weaknesses *Broken Neck - Breaking a werewolf's neck will result in instant death. *Wolfsbane - When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. *Magic- Witches are able to curse and inflict any supernaturals with enhanced healing abilities with aneurysms that cause the blood vessels in their brains to explode and heal over and over again. *Heart Extraction - Ripping a werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. *Blood Loss - If a werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. This was demonstrated when Stefan threw a stake into a werewolf's neck, hitting their carotid artery and causing the werewolf to bleed out and die before they could fully heal. Another instance was when Klaus impaled the werewolf Paige through the chest. *Decapitation - Decapitation will result in instant death for a werewolf. * Fire - Fire can presumably kill a werewolf. It can also hurt them. *Suffocation - Unlike vampires, who will eventually heal and reanimate after being suffocated, a werewolf will die from lack of oxygen. This means they can die from drowning or being smothered/asphyxiated. *Physical Trauma - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a werewolf pain and will also slow them down. However, this is only temporary, as they will heal completely within minutes. *Power Suppression Necklace- As seen in Every Mother's Son, Esther made a necklace with the intention to suppress Klaus's anger and powers as an untriggered werewolf, rendering him weakened and giving him enough control over his emotions to avoid being enraged enough to kill someone and trigger his werewolf gene. It is unknown if these types of jewelry would work on a triggered werewolf or a hybrid. Former Weaknesses *Gilbert Device - Invented by Johnathan Gilbert (and enchanted by Emily Bennett), the device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves, which incapacitated them by giving them intensely painful headaches. It was only meant to be used one time only, and it now no longer works, although it is very unlikely. Known Enhanced Werewolves Category:Species Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural